Sueño Anhelado
by B.Kitsune
Summary: 2:30 de la madrugada. No puedo dormir... Mis emociones son un caos y necesito descansar pronto... Mañana será un importante día... [Drabble]


**_Acto Único_**

* * *

 ** _D_** _ibujo r ealizado por: **Oficial**_

* * *

 _''Soy Kurosawa Ruby…. Tengo 15 años, curso primero de preparatoria y creo que jamás podré sentir algo dentro de mi pecho con la misma intensidad como en este momento._

 _Jamás he destacado en alguna área, ni mucho menos levantado la voz para ser escuchada abiertamente por los demás. Honestamente, temo ser tomada en cuenta, más de lo necesario, por mucho que haya intentado superar aquella timidez que me persigue desde mi más tierna infancia, es imposible… Hasta el día de hoy me impresiona tener por lo menos una amiga dentro de la escuela, claro está que fue gracias a las circunstancias, no a mis propios méritos. Soy sumamente torpe y frecuentemente suelo ser regañada por mi hermana mayor ya que no logro controlar mis propias lágrimas en un estado de pánico… Ella, a diferencia de mí, es todo lo contrario…_

 _Es diplomática, posee un carácter fuerte y una presencia elegante e intimidadora admirable que se da a respetar ante cualquier tipo de persona, tanto en la preparatoria como las amistades de nuestra familia._

 _Mentiría si dijese que no me siento celosa de su increíble capacidad de llamar la atención donde quiera que sea con su belleza y personalidad, pero más que envidia… Le admiro._

 _Decidí escribir esta carta porque… Justo como todo lo que acabo de describir, junto con todos mis defectos y temores, hoy se terminará esa niña que no es capaz de levantar su propia voz para ser escuchada ni llamar la atención más allá de poseer un color llamativo en su cabello… Y logrará su mayor sueño que jamás pensó que se cumpliría… Voy a comenzar mi camino como school idol._

 _Tengo muchas emociones dentro de todo mi cuerpo, me tiemblan las piernas por los nervios, me duele la garganta, la espalda y mis extremidades se sienten cansadas por el ejercicio constante, mi estómago esta hecho un revoltijo de emociones y mi corazón está que salta por la ilusión de mañana, sólo por pensar que estaré en un escenario bailando, cantando y riendo junto a las demás chicas que forman este grupo…_

 _Un grupo del que estoy segura logrará grandes cosas y formará miles de hermoso recuerdos… Cantará un sinfín de hermosas canciones no sólo con el más profundo aire de sus pulmones, sino también con su propia alma._

 _Yo quiero cantar desde mis más profundos sueños, quiero bailar hasta que se me acalambren las piernas y no pueda ni siquiera moverme al día siguiente por la exigencia de mi cuerpo, quiero ser parte de la emoción de cada corazón que nos escuche y hacer que las personas sean felices con lo que les entrego, con lo que les entregamos entre todas. Tal vez fracasemos un sinfín de veces. Necesitemos ensayar constantemente nuestros pasos hasta hacerlo perfecto, afinar nuestras voces hasta alcanzar tonos difíciles. Pero quiero dar todo mi esfuerzo en ello._

 _Estos últimos días no puedo negar que han sido agotadores y difíciles, ni mucho menos puedo negar que tengo un miedo terrible de fallar solemnemente en nuestro primer encuentro… Pero estoy segura que eso no se compara en nada al dolor que tendré que soportar por no seguir el sueño que siempre he anhelado. Las idols son hermosas, sus bailes pareciesen que lo hacen a través del aire en la manera tan sutil por la que se mueven, sus voces pareciese que atraviesan mi alma, erizando mi piel. Brillan, ellas brillan y hacen que yo sea feliz junto a ellas cuando están en el escenario. Yo quiero hacer eso… ¡Ruby quiere hacer eso!_

 _Es por eso… Y por muchas cosas más que jamás he sentido antes, que estoy tan emocionada, tal vez no puedo expresar todo lo que siento con palabras, pero por lo menos siento que puedo liberar un poco las emociones que mi corazón está sintiendo, tanto que duele un poco el pecho. Un dolor que me hace feliz de expectativa._

 _Mañana daré mi mejor esfuerzo… No, desde mañana comienza la Ruby que dará su mejor esfuerzo todos los días por ser una admirable school Idol junto a sus queridas amigas_

 _Hasta mañana.~_

 ** _GanbaRuby!''_**

* * *

 _Dentro de todas las Aquors, ella es quien mas interés le tengo, espero realmente el personaje sea bien llevado, tiene bastante potencial._


End file.
